The Sweetest Dream
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga dengan seorang lelaki yang menjadi pujaan hatinya... Indah sekaligus menyakitkan-bagaikan mimpi. One-shot. Re-uploaded story, originally a songfic. Rated for kissing scene. RnR?


Another re-uploaded story. Lagi-lagi, jangan heran kalau tahunnya masih tahun 2010 XD. Saya lagi rajin, makanya di-upload semua sekarang, mumpung ingat dan sempat.

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p>Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010<p>

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

Love Story (c) Taylor Swift

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction, inspired by the song "Love Story"

Drama/Romance, T

**_Warning:_** semi-AU, OOCness melanda! Oh, dan kissing scene. You've been warned!

**THE SWEETEST DREAM  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini cukup panas. Maklum, sekarang ini pertengahan musim panas. Saat-saat terpanas dari musim panas, juga saat-saat para bangsawan mengadakan banyak pesta. Udara yang panas dengan angin sepoi-sepoi membuatku mengantuk... Dan aku pun memejamkan mata. Aku bisa melihat potongan-potongan gambar, seakan menonton memoriku sendiri yang diputar ulang.<p>

Saat itu, orangtuaku mengadakan pesta kebun. Meriah, namun membuatku jengah. Aku bosan dengan segala kemewahan ini. Penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Banyak lelaki datang padaku, tetapi yang mereka bawa hanya kata-kata. Palsu. Mereka hanya tergiur oleh kekayaan orangtuaku, atau yang lebih parah lagi, hanya ingin memonopoli kecantikanku. Aku sudah muak. Makanya aku hanya memperhatikan orang-orang itu berlalu-lalang di taman dari balkon kamarku.

Sampai aku melihatmu. Kau, yang juga sedang memperhatikan diriku. Entah apa yang membuatmu terlihat berbeda saat itu. Padahal kau sama seperti mereka. Mengenakan pakaian mewah. Berbaur dengan bangsawan lainnya. Namun, oleh karena suatu alasan yang aku tak tahu, aku langsung terpikat padamu. Pada wajahmu yang tak sedikit pun menyunggingkan senyum. Pada matamu yang dingin, namun dipenuhi kejujuran. Kau mampu membuatku tertarik, bahkan aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga, menuju taman, hanya untuk bertemu langsung denganmu.

###

Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu dari dekat. Dingin, namun aku bisa merasakan kehangatan jauh di dalamnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu, tapi yang pasti, kia tidak bicara. Kita hanya terdiam membisu, hanya saling menatap. Aku terlalu terserap masuk dalam pesonamu hingga menanyakan namamu saja aku lupa.

Keheningan di antara kita terpecah saat Ayah mendekat. "Charlotte, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kukira kau ada di kamarmu? Oh, Duke Baskervilles, Anda ada di sini rupanya. Saya mencari-cari Anda dari tadi."

"Ah, maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu, Duke Saberflow. Aku hanya ingin mencari minum," jawabmu. "Apakah ini putri Anda?"

"Benar, ini putri saya yang tadi saya bicarakan. Namanya Charlotte. Charlotte, ini adalah Duke Glen Baskervilles, kepala keluarga Baskervilles," kata Ayah memperkenalkanku.

Aku pun membungkuk, memberi salam. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Duke Baskervilles."

"Hmm, ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Charlotte."

Wajahku bersemu merah. Caramu memanggil namaku, sungguh membuatku senang. Jika diucapkan olehmu, rasanya namaku menjadi seratus kali lebih indah.

Sayangnya Ayah menyadari perubahan rona wajahku. Ia menggamitku menjauh darimu. "Charlotte! Apa-apaan ini, kau suka padanya?"

"Ayah? Apakah aku tidak boleh suka padanya?"

"Kau tidak tahu dia, Charlotte! Kau tidak tahu keluarga Baskervilles itu seperti apa! Mereka itu seringkali disebut keluarga terkutuk, karena kabarnya ada anggota keluarga mereka yang terpilih sebagai korban untuk Abyss! Ayah tidak mau kau berurusan dengan mereka!"

"Tapi Ayah, aku yakin itu hanya rumor! Meski aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, aku bisa yakin bahwa ia adalah pria yang baik dan terpelajar!" aku tetap bersikeras.

"Ayah tidak peduli pada pendapatmu! Apa sih yang anak kecil sepertimu ketahui? Masih banyak lelaki lain di dunia ini, Charlotte! Sekarang, kau kembali ke kamarmu!" setelah berkata begitu, Ayah melepaskan tanganku dan kembali mendekatimu. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk ikut mendekat. Aku hanya diam di sana, mencoba mendengarkan.

"~~~ ya... Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"~~ ia cukup menarik."

"Maaf, tapi ~~~~~~"

"Oh? Tapi~.."

Aku tak ingin mendengar lebih lagi. Aku tahu Ayah mencoba untuk melarangmu mendekatiku. Padahal kukira aku telah menemukan seseorang. Seseorang, sebagai tempat berlabuhnya hatiku. Aku telah lama kesepian. Kukira aku, pada akhirnya, telah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbahagia dengan lelaki pilihanku. Namun kesempatan itu kini harus kulepas.

Aku tak tahan. Air mata memenuhi rongga mataku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Seorang lady tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus bisa menahan perasaanku. Mati-matian aku menjaga agar air mataku tidak tumpah. Aku pun berusaha menutupinya, kabur dari tempat itu. Namun aku mendengar perkataanmu selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti."

Dan pertahananku pun jebol.

###

Pasrah. Mungkin itu yang kini kurasakan. Aku tahu kau tak mungkin datang, membawaku lari, seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng masa kecilku. Dongeng tidaklah sama dengan kenyataan. Hidup ini tidak selalu berakhir dengan manis, tidak seperti dalam dongeng.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak pesta kebun itu. Tak ada kabar darimu. Bahkan Ayah tak menyinggung perihal dirimu sama sekali. Sakit, tapi sakit ini harus kupendam. Pikirku, toh semuanya belum terlambat, aku belum masuk terlalu dalam. Masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali.

###

Tapi lagi-lagi, kenyataan tak memperbolehkanku untuk mengistirahatkan hatiku. Sepucuk surat tanpa nama disampaikan untukku. Siapa? Siapa yang berani mengirim surat beserta setangkai mawar seperti ini? Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana surat ini bisa sampai di kamarku tanpa Ayah mengetahuinya?

Segala keherananku terjawab dengan sebaris kalimat di surat itu. Tertulis dengan huruf-huruf indah, itu adalah pesan darimu.

_Tengah malam, hutan timur._

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi sudah membuatku berbunga-bunga. Kau! Kau sendiri yang mengajakku bertemu, melanggar perintah Ayah. Oh, aku tak sabar menunggu tengah malam tiba!

Aku tak mengalami kesulitan sedikit pun saat mengendap-endap keluar mansion. Apakah hanya keberuntunganku semata, atau ada campur tangan di baliknya, aku tak tahu. Dan aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin segera bertemu denganmu.

Aku sudah hapal jalan menuju hutan timur. Meski aku hanya dibantu oleh sebuah lentera kecil, tapi aku dengan cepat bisa menemukanmu yang menunggu di pinggir hutan. Aku merasa bagai dalam mimpi. Kau benar-benar di sana, menungguku! Perasaan hatiku tak akan pernah bisa terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Kau hanya diam sejak tadi. Tak kulihat seulas senyum pun pada wajahmu. Tapi tak mengapa. Justru itu yang memikat hatiku. Kau membimbingku masuk ke sebuah ceruk dalam hutan. Karena gelap, aku tak dapat memastikan apa tempat ini. Tapi tak masalah, aku tak takut, karena ada kamu di dekatku.

"Duke... Baskervilles?" panggilku takut-takut. Aku takut merusak momen kita ini.

"Glen. Panggil saja Glen."

"Ba-baiklah... Tuan Glen, mengapa Anda memanggil saya keluar pada tengah malam begini? Apakah ada yang Anda perlukan dari saya?"

Kau tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm.. Ya... Ya, aku butuh informasi."

Aku langsung siaga. Bukan cuma sekali percakapan macam ini kulalui. Ada lelaki yang ternyata hanya menginginkan titik kelemahan Ayah. "Informasi... Mengenai apa?"

"Dirimu. Aku penasaran akan dirimu."

Sungguh mengejutkan. Aku tak menyangka kau pun tertarik padaku. Aku tak mampu menjawab, kata-kata yang kupikirkan langsung meleleh dalam mulut sebelum sempat kuucapkan. Untungnya gelap, pikirku. Jadi kau tak akan melihat rona merah di wajahku ini.

"Tadinya aku ingin bilang begitu, tapi... Hal itu tak penting lagi." Kau menarik napas. "Bersama denganmu saja... Rasanya sudah cukup."

Betapa romantis. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kau mendekat padaku, semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya kau bisa memelukku.

"Tuan...?" aku tersentak, tak percaya dengan perbuatannya.

"Aku tahu kau menangis saat itu. Aku minta maaf," bisiknya di telingaku. Hembusan napasnya mengenai kulitku, membuatku merinding. Tangannya membelai rambutku, membuatku tak berkutik.

"Eeh, itu, itu bukan... Bukan salah Anda," bisikku, setelah akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku.

"Oh? Tapi kurasa aku tetap harus minta maaf."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena aku telah melibatkanmu dalam perkara ini." Kalimatmu membuatku heran. Aku mengangkat wajah, menatapmu dengan pandangan bertanya namun kau tidak menjawab.

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan berkata, "Maaf aku membuatmu keluar selarut ini. Sekarang, pulanglah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Hanya sampai di sini? Hanya ini yang kudapat malam ini? Batinku sedikit kecewa.

"Aku akan mengirim surat lagi," katamu, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku pun mau tak mau mengangguk, dan berjalan mengikutimu keluar hutan. Kau berhenti di pinggiran hutan, namun pandanganmu terus menemaniku sampai aku masuk ke dalam mansion. Setelah aku sampai di kamar, cepat-cepat aku menuju balkon, namun aku tak bisa menemukan sosokmu.

###

Seperti katamu, surat demi surat kuterima. Tak ada ajakan untuk bertemu lagi, namun membaca suratmu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau tidak menulis banyak, hanya sebait puisi dan beberapa baris pesanmu untukku. Terkadang memberi tahu keadaanmu, terkadang hanya menuliskan akta-fakta mengenai diriku, seakan kau ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau berusaha mencari tahu tentangku. Aku pun selalu menulis surat balasan, surat yang tak pernah bisa kusampaikan padamu.

Namun kesenanganku terpotong karena suatu waktu, Ayah menemukan surat darimu. Beliau marah besar. Aku ditamparnya. Surat-suratmu ia robek, lalu ia bakar. Air mata dan jeritanku tak lagi menembus hatinya. Ia benar-benar murka mendapati aku tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

Lalu aku dikurung. Tak boleh keluar kamar sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan. Kamarku diawasi dengan penjagaan ketat, tak mungkin bagiku untuk keluar, bahkan ke balkon pun dilarang. Hari-hari pertama dengan menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jika kau tahu, aku yakin kau pasti tertawa melihat kondisiku yang acak-acakan.

###

Hari-hari berikutnya, setelah lelah menangis, aku mulai menulis surat. Aku tahu ini sia-sia, tapi tetap saja kulakukan. Aku butuh tempat untuk menuangkan seluruh perasaanku, untuk melepaskan segala kepenatan yang kumiliki.

Bait demi bait puisi untukmu kutulis. Lembar demi lembar surat untukmu mulai menumpuk. Entah di mana dalam hatiku, aku merasa kau akan datang. Seperti saat itu. Kau akan datang menyelamatkanku, menjadikanku satu-satunya putri dalam hatimu. Meski itu berarti aku melarikan diri dari keluargaku sendiri, tak masalah, aku sudah terlalu terjerat dalam pesonamu, dalam cintaku padamu.

###

Ayah sudah mulai tenang. Pengurunganku mulai dilonggarkan. Aku boleh keluar kamar, namun masih tidak boleh meninggalkan mansion. Yah, paling tidak aku tidak akan mati kebosanan di dalam kamarku sendiri.

Aku tidak menangis. Tidak lagi. Menangis itu sia-sia. Lebih baik mencari celah untuk pergi dari neraka ini. Tapi Ayah adalah orang yang cermat, beliau tak meninggalkan setitik celah untukku kabur.

Meski luka hatiku belum sembuh, para lelaki kembali datang. Memuji kemolekanku, menyebut-nyebut namaku, mencoba merebut perhatianku. Tapi tidak, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya seperti kau melakukannya. Hatiku masih terpancang pada dirimu, aku tidak bisa lagi melihat laki-laki lain, meski pada akhirnya aku hanya akan dimarahi. Aku akan menunggu, entah sampai kapan, menunggumu datang. Dan memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan tulusnya cintaku pada dirimu.

###

Tapi benarkah kau akan datang? Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu. Hari-hari terasa makin cepat berlalu, tak lagi terhitung olehku. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, kau tak kunjung datang.

Salahkah aku menunggumu? Apakah aku seharusnya melupakanmu? Mungkin. Mungkin seharusnya sejak dulu aku melupakanmu. Apa yang kupikir kita berdua rasakan, ternyata hanyalah ilusi yang mengambang di udara.

Salahkah aku mencintaimu? Padahal ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, menuntut untuk dipenuhi. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku mulai berpikir, mungkin akulah yang bodoh karena mempercayaimu. Kau yang selalu diselimuti kegelapan dan hawa dingin. Bodoh karena pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan menghapus kegelapan itu.

###

"Charlotte, kurasa kau perlu sedikit udara segar. Pergilah ke padang rumput di pinggiran kota, di sana kau akan merasa lebih baik. Ayah tak tahan melihatmu selalu murung seperti itu. Bahkan warna rambutmu seperti sudah memudar," kata Ayah suatu hari, membuatku bingung. Padahal selama ini ia melarangku keluar mansion, tapi sekarang malah menyuruhku pergi ke pinggiran kota?

"Baik, Ayah," jawabku patuh. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk mematuhi segala perintahnya tanpa banyak bertanya, berharap ia tak akan marah seperti dulu lagi.

Jadilah aku pergi ke padang rumput yang dimaksud Ayah. Dulu kami sekeluarga sering berpiknik di tempat itu. Di musim gugur seperti ini, biasanya pemandangan sangat mempesona. Tapi aku tak tertarik. Tidak kali ini. Aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihanku.

"Kita sudah samapai, nona," kata kusir kereta kuda, membangunkanku dari lamunan.

Aku turun, dan berjalan gontai menuju padang rumput. Ah, ternyata memang tempat ini memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tak urung menenangkan hatiku juga. Aku tersenyum kecil. Senyum pertama sejak kejadian itu.

Namun, langkahku terhenti. Aku tak bisa mempercayai mataku sendiri. Sosok itu, siluet itu...!

Tas yang kubawa terjatuh, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku membelalakkan mata, menutup mulut. Aku sungguh tak percaya. Mungkinkah..?

Aku mulai berjalan maju. Mendekati sosok itu. Awalnya perlahan, namun makin cepat seiring yakinnya hatiku. Itu kamu!

"GLEN...!"

Dan kau pun memutar tubuh. Kini menghadap ke arahku. Ya, itu kamu! Wajah yang sangat kurindukan, sosok yang selama berbulan-bulan kunantikan...

Dan aku tersadar. Ada hal yang harus kutanyakan terlebih dahulu padamu. Maka aku pun menghentikan langkahku, sekitar 5 meter darimu. Aku menelan ludah. Betapa sulitnya menemukan suaraku. Seperti biasa, kehadiranmu merenggut kesadaranku, udara yang kuhirup seakan hilang begitu saja. Air mata mulai menggenang. Tapi aku harus tahan, aku harus mendapatkan jawaban darimu terlebih dulu.

"Tuan Glen... Bolehkah... saya bertanya... Mengapa?" aku hanya sanggup mengeluarkan bisikan. Glen tidak menyahut, jadi kuteruskan kata-kataku. "Mengapa... Anda... tidak datang... menemui saya? Saya... menunggu. Selalu menunggu. Tapi... Anda tak kunjung datang. Apakah... saya salah telah menunggu Anda?" suaraku bergetar. Satu demi satu air mata mulai menuruni pipiku.

Kali ini kau bereaksi. Kau melangkah maju. Selangkah. Lalu selangkah lagi. Perlahan kau terus maju, sampai jarak kita hanyalah satu langkah lagi. Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Aku masih berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku dengan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Jika memang sejak awal semua ini hanyalah ilusi saya, lalu... Mengapa? Mengapa... Anda ada di sini, saat saya juga berada di sini? Apakah ini hanya kebetulan atau..." aku tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatku, karena kini aku sudah sibuk agar tidak terisak.

"Charlotte... Bukan, Lotti..." katamu, tanganmu mengangkat daguku, sehingga aku bisa meihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Perlahan kau usap air mataku. Semua kau lakukan dengan masih dengan wajah tanpa senyum. Tapi, kali ini kehangatan jelas terpancar di matamu.

"L-Lotti?"

"Ya, teman baikku yang mengusulkan nama panggilan itu saat aku bercerita tentangmu padanya," katamu pelan. "Lotti, aku... Aku minta maaf sekali lagi padamu. Aku bukannya meninggalkanmu, tapi..." Kau tampak kehabisan kata-kata. "Mungkin... Lebih mudah bagimu untuk mengerti jika melihat ini," kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelmu. Sebuah kotak. Kotak beludru yang tampak manis dan mewah. Aku terperangah. Tidak... Tidak mungkin, bukan? Tidak mungkin... Isinya cincin, bukan?

Kau membuka kotak itu perlahan. Dan... Benar saja, sebuah cincin kecil yang sederhana namun berkelas bertengger di dalamnya. Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut. Antara senang dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin... Semuanya pasti hanya mimpi..." bisikku.

Kau tersenyum kecil, membuat wajahku kembali merona. Kau mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya dengan tangan kanan, lalu meraih tanganku dengan tanganmu yang satunya lagi. Lembut dan hati-hati, seakan takut merusak jemariku, kau memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis.

"Menikahlah denganku, Lotti. Ayahmu sudah setuju," kau berbisik tepat di telingaku, setelah dengan lembut mencium jemari tanganku. Air mata kembali merebak di mataku. Namun kali ini air mata bahagia. Ya, aku bahagia.

"Ya!" kataku. Aku memelukmu, meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau kini milikku.

Perlahan, kau melepas pelukanku. Membelai lembut pipiku. Mengusap air mataku. Lalu kau mendekatkan wajahmu, dekat, semakin dekat, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirku. Ya, kau menciumku. Untuk pertama kalinya. Ciuman yang sangat manis dan lembut. Awalnya bibirmu terasa dingin dan kaku, namun setelah beberapa lama, bibirmu terasa manis dan hangat. Bagaikan es yang meleleh. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah, aku benar-benar telah menjadi sinar mentari yang menghapuskan kegelapan dalam dirinya? Saat kau melepaskan bibirmu, dan menatap tajam ke dalam mataku, aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. _Ya, mungkin._

###

Aku tersentak. Terbangun dari lamunan panjangku. Ah, ternyata bukan hanya melamun, tapi aku juga sempat tertidur. Aku bermimpi... Mimpi tentang Master Glen. Sudah lama aku tak memimpikannya.

Tapi... Mimpi kali ini lain. Imajinasiku hari ini terlalu liar rupanya. Aku yang hanya pelayan Master Glen tidak akan pernah berada di sisinya seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mungkin menghapus kegelapan, kesedihannya yang terlalu dalam. Ia sudah berada di luar jangkauanku.

"Hanya mimpi..." bisikku pada diri sendiri. Perlahan kuraba bibirku. Dingin. Tidak hangat, seperti yang kuimpikan. Sekali lagi aku meyakinkan diriku. "Semua hanya mimpi."

Dan aku pun menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Kali ini ada beberapa perubahan. Agar lebih mudah dibaca dan dipahami. Tapi tetap saja, bukan perubahan besar.<p>

Thank you for reading, and please leave a review :3


End file.
